Real Life Scouts
by Hotaru-chan3
Summary: This is total stupidity. I don't even know why I wrote it. I think I was high on caffeine at the time....anyways, I thought that maybe you guys might like a laugh. As we all know it's COMPLETLY made up and stupid. I think i even wrote the creator Sail


*Chapter 1*  
  
Hey you guys! I'm Tia Gaines, aka Sailor Saturn. Now let me guess….you are thinking, yeah right! Well, lemme tell you something…the Sailor Scouts exist…it isn't just a TV show. Nakomo Tacheuchi was really part of Princess Serena's court on the Moon. She remember this all as a dream, and that is why some of the facts aren't "correct." That is why the TV show is basically all about Sailor Moon. But lemme introduce you to all of the scouts:  
  
Sailor Moon- My good friend, Ebony Clark, whom I met when I first joined the Sailor Scout Club. She's a year younger than me.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon- Pansy Turner, this young girl who used to live next door to Ebony. They look sooo alike! At first, I thought they were sisters! But she can get really annoying at times. She's like in kindergarten.  
  
Chibi Chibi- Alexandra Turner, Pansy's younger sister. Pansy doesn't like Alexandra, and totally tries to diss her, and insists that Alex isn't a scout at all. She hasn't started school.  
  
Sailor Mercury- Kitti Smith, this girl that I don't really know very well and I've only met her once. She used to live near us, but I wasn't in the Sailor Club before she moved. She's in like fourth grade.  
  
Sailor Mars- We don't have a Sailor Mars currently.  
  
Sailor Venus- Chelsea Brown, one of my absolute best friends! It turns out that we are triplets with Sailor Jupiter! She is actually the Ambassador of Happiness and yields the Crystal of Purity. We fight a lot, be are cool. She is in ninth grade. We've actually tried starting our own cheerleading team…   
  
Sailor Chibi Venus- Melody Brown, oh my god, she looks JUST like Chelsea…it's no wonder she's her daughter. Actually, Melody has been basically every scout there is, we haven't really known who she was until just recently. She is in fifth grade.   
  
Sailor Jupiter- Jenna Brooks, I've known this girl since kindergarten! It actually turns out that she's my triplet, along with Venus. She is the Ambassador of Justice, and she yields the Crystal of Love. We are totally cool and basically agree on EVERYTHING. She is in ninth grade.   
  
Sailor Chibi Jupiter- Talya Gaines, yech, my younger sister. At first they thought that she was my daughter ( blech!) but it turned out that she's really Jenna's daughter (heh) and so I'm happy. She is in fourth grade.  
  
Sailor Saturn- me! I am like sooo cool…a ditz, blonde, prep….u name it. I get really hyper and I make lots and lots of friends really really fast. I tried out for cheerleading, but I was sick and sore from practicing so I didn't make it! L I'm so crushed. But my triplet sisters are Venus and Jupiter (J) and I'm the Ambassador of Good with the Crystal of Life. I'm currently an ninth grader…  
  
Sailor Uranus- We do not currently have a Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Neptune- Ashley Brown, Chelsea's other sister. She frequently quits the club, but that's cool. We miss her though when she does. She doesn't exactly like being Neptune, but she does accept it. She is in seventh grade.  
  
Sailor Pluto- Emily Brooks, Jenna's real sister. She is really insane and hyper and funny. She never does her gaurding duties though..she is a bad girl. She and Jenna recently had a sleepover…fun!  
  
Okay, thats enought about us…on to the story!  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
I thought that I'd start from the beginning, but I really don't remember much but I'll tell you. Back then, when I first got into the club, I was Neptune, Ebony was Jupiter, Pansy was Chibi Jupiter, Alexandra was ChibiChibiJupiter, Kitti was Venus, this girl named Chastity Summers was Mars, Chelsea was Mercury, Melody was ChibiMoon, Jenna was Saturn, Talya was ChibiNeptune, Chelsea's oldest sister, Eldora, was Uranus, Ashley was Sailor Moon, and Emily was still Pluto.   
Chelsea and I sat on the bus together everymorning, and we talked about Sailor business. We talked a lot about stuff they had done before I had entered the club. Like, when we were in sixth grade Jenna and Chelsea were looking for the Rainbow Crystals, and they thought that the people in the Gifted and Talented program had them! So they asked us what our fave colors were and we thought they were strange.   
When I first entered the club, we were fighting the Death Busters, and it was a long and hard process. We finally did it, over that summer. Of course, no one can see our senshi uniforms or the monsters exept for us, but we get by. No thank yous or anything. But, when people can see the monsters and our fukus then we know that we let the negaverse take hold.  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
During that time, Chelsea was president, and Ebony Vice. But Chelsea threatened to quit the club (not for the last time) and she finally handed over the job to Ebony and I got to be Vice (hehe). Well, Ebony decided to do a test to find out our real identities because Chelsea wasn't exactly sure if the senshi she thought we were, were us.  
So, the results were: Ebony-Sailor Moon, Melody- Chibi Moon, Mercury- Talya, Venus- Kitti, Mars- no one (we kicked Chastity out of the club because she wasn't a sailor), Jupiter- me, ChibiJupiter- Pansy, ChibiChibiJupiter- Alexandra, Satun- Jenna, Uranus- Eldora, Neptune- Ashley, and Pluto- Emily.  
Well, because we were actually different scouts, we started at the beginning again with Queen Beryl. (I do not know how that is possible…but this IS only a story?!?!) Well, we defeated her, and then Alan and Ann, and then the Black Moon family, and then, finally back to the Death Busters -_-. By this time, Chelsea thought that I was Saturn, and Jenna was Jupiter. Weird. Anyways…I found out about I little someone called the Ambassador of Good. She was the only person who could destroy Pharoh 90 for good. Well, we weren't exactly sure if she was a scout or not, or who she was, but I did have her crystal, the Crystal of Life.   
Now, long ago, the Crystal of Life and The Silver Imperium Crystal were the same thing, the Silver Crystal of Life and Love. Sailor Moon's anscestor and actually been the first Ambassador of Good. But then Pharoh 90 stole the crystal, separating the two forever. They split into the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Crystal of Life, which had now become the Crystal of Silence, it's evil side. The ruler of the moon at that time re-captured the Crystal changing it into the Crystal of Life. Realizing that this crystal held the destrucion of the universe inside of it, he/she took it and hurled it out into space. Back then Earth was still being formed, so the crystal's powers became the center of the Earth, protecting the Earth from evil.   
Well, I turned out to be the Ambassador of Good, and I used the reincarnated version of the crystal to destroy everyone of the Death Busters…except for Pharoh 90, because he wasn't on Earth!!!!! Well, everyone else got jealous that I was the Ambassador, and Chelsea quit the club, along with Ebony, Melody, and Ashley. But this wasn't good because a) since the power of they crystal had been released…the Earth wasn't protected anymore and Pharoh 90 could destroy it -_- And also, half of the Scouts weren't helping!   
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Well, since I was the President now, I picked Jenna as my vice. Well, finally Ebony came back into the club. Then, Melody. Finally one day, Chelsea and Ashley agreed to come back if they could be Moon and Venus (oh btw…Chelsea was Venus back then ^^) Well, me stupidly agreed. So, now Ebony was pissed again. And she quit again. Then she came back again. So, we got our Crystal Powers, and Queen Nehelania and the Dark Moon Circus came and TEAMED UP WITH PHAROH 90! So, when we finally got together and fought, ( Chelsea and Ashley were back as Venus and Neptune, like they are) and I found out that Chelsea and Jenna were also Ambassadors. Well, we combinded our powers, and destroyed the Negaverse (as usual no thanx!) and we were all one big happy family again. ^_^ Well, that's our story thanx for listening!  



End file.
